


Slake

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [810]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs contemplates life at a bar.





	Slake

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/20/2001 for the word [slake](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/20/slake).
> 
> slake  
> to allay (thirst, desire, wrath, etc.) by satisfying.  
> to make less active, vigorous, intense, etc.:His calm manner slaked their enthusiasm.  
> to cause disintegration of (lime) by treatment with water.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #458 Mouth.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Slake

Gibbs brought the beer bottle up to his mouth. Taking a big drink to slake his thirst, Gibbs contemplated his current change in scenery and the reason behind it. Normally, he'd be in his basement, but he couldn't be there right now.

Tony was always in his basement these days and it was driving him crazy. Tony was always getting into his space and asking all sorts of questions. Hence, instead of working on his boat to relax, he was now at an out of the way bar trying to drink himself to oblivion.

Truthfully, he was running away, but he refused to admit it even to himself. He just needed a break. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep up the illusion even to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
